


My Best Friend’s Brother

by LimaBeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Band, Childhood, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: It’s easy to forget that other people are growing up as well, especially when it’s not with you. At least that is the conclusion that Kris comes to when, instead of the bratty kid brother of his childhood best friend, Kris finds a grown man. Not just any man but a total babe.Kris.exe has stopped working
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	My Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me yesterday and I thought that this could make a cool longer story but I feel like I this is one of those fics that I won’t be able to enjoy fully if I write it myself. I was going to just let this fester and die in my notes never to see the light of day, but it just wouldn’t leave me alone.   
> So I decided to write a short little something to get it out of my system in hopes that someone out there is willing to take my half baked idea and run with it. If anyone wants to adopt this then please do, I’d love to see what other people can come up with!
> 
> If anyone wants me to write something for them in exchange or just has prompts for me in general then I’m willing to do that to. Hit me up in the comments. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy Yifan’s mini nervous breakdown at the beauty that is Kim Junmyeon 😌

It’s easy to forget that other people are growing up as well, especially when it’s not with you. At least that is the conclusion that Kris comes to when, instead of the bratty kid brother of his childhood best friend, Kris finds a grown man.   
And it makes sense, it’s been nearly a couple decades since he and his mum moved to Canada when he was 10. Kris is an adult now - _technically_ \- so it would make sense that Baby Kim would now be one too. The logic checks out. But Kris still doesn’t understand.

The Kim Junmyeon of his memory did not look like this. Where’s the Pororo doll that seemed to be surgically attached to his hip? Where’s the kid with the missing front tooth and the lisp? The kid who always had at least one spiderman themed bandaid on even when he was perfectly fine? Because the man standing in front of him excitedly calling him “Yifan Hyung!” -  _ and wow it’s been a while since anyone has called him that -  _ couldn’t be him. Because the man in front of him was a total babe. 

Baby Kim is now giving Kris the warmest hug of his life and suddenly the name Baby Kim has a whole new meaning to it. 

“Welcome back to Seoul ‘Fan-ah.” At the sound of his childhood best friend’s voice Kris almost jumps. He almost forgot that Junmyeon wasn’t the one he came to see. The older Kim’s grip on Kris’s shoulder suddenly gets uncomfortably tight and Kris opens his mouth to express his discomfort but quickly changes his mind at the look on his face.   
Kris had always been taller than the other kids his age growing up and had a bit of an intimidating vibe to him to those who didn’t really know him. So needless to say he never really had to be afraid anyone before, especially not anyone from the Kim family. Nobody in his second family, up until his move to Canada 18 years ago, has ever been seen as a threat to Kris. That was until he saw the look on his childhood best friend’s face, out of sight of his little brother, Babe Junmyeon. Their friendship might not be exactly the same as when they were kids, due to years of nothing but letters, phone calls and the odd video call across oceans, but Kris still knew his childhood best friend enough to know what that look meant. The older Kim basically just told Kris to stay the fuck away from his baby brother or else. Kris has always been a naturally curious guy but for once he not curious enough to want to find out what that ‘or else’ would be. 


End file.
